walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gracie (TV Series)
Gracie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of a Savior. After the death of her father and the end of the war between the Militia and the Saviors, she is adopted by Aaron and resides with him in Alexandria. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. Gracie was born into the apocalypse, and lived with her father and the other Saviors for the 5 months prior to the war between the Militia and the Saviors. It's unknown what became of her mother but her father is known to have survived long enough to be able to take care of her for those 5 months. Season 8 "The Damned" After Rick kills Gracie's in a scuffle, he enters her room expecting to see guns but instead finds a baby Gracie sleeping in her crib, causing him to break down in tears knowing he just left her without a father as well as thinking what would happen to Judith, his daughter, should he meet his death. "Monsters" After the outpost she had been living in is cleared out, Rick brings Gracie outside to the other Alexandrians. He suggests that he can bring Gracie home but Aaron, distraught following the death of his boyfriend, offers to take her to the Hilltop Colony where she will be safe. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" When the heartbroken Aaron is greeted by Maggie at the Hilltop, she sees that he is carrying Gracie in his arms. Later that day, Maggie holds the baby as she talks with Jesus about the captured Saviors. "Dead or Alive Or" As the days passed by, Gracie settled permanently in the Hilltop and began using a crib inside the Barrington house. When Maggie is informed about the supplies, she watches as Gracie plays around in her crib. "The Key" When the Alexandrians arrive at Hilltop for protection, Gracie and Judith are taken care of by Barbara. "Worth" As Rick reads Carl's letter, Jerry walks around below him carrying and rocking Gracie. "Wrath" Early in the morning before the final battle against the Saviors, Rick watches over Gracie as Siddiq comes to take care of her. When the Saviors arrive, Gracie is escorted outside of Hilltop by Enid and the remaining Hilltopers. Due to her cries possibly catching attention, Tara along with Alden and the defected Saviors stay behind to attack the bandits. Season 9 "Who Are You Now?" Sometime after the war ends, Gracie is adopted by Aaron and she moves to Alexandria to live with him under his care where at first she was considered a challenge to him, especially when he had to change her diapers. Six years after Rick's assumed death, Gracie is now 8 years old and has grown to accept Aaron as her father, calling him "daddy". One morning as she plays with other children on the playground, Gracie gets happy to see her father return and runs over to him with excitement but Aaron tells Gracie to stay back as he deals with a group of strangers. "Guardians" When Michonne goes to visit Aaron at his house, Gracie happily greets her at the door and then calls for her dad to come so he could talk with Michonne before going to play inside. "Scars" Gracie plays with Judith and R.J. on a bike in the street when Michonne comes out of her house and orders Judith to keep her brother safe as she goes over to the front gate. In a flashback, a two-year-old Gracie sits in Eugene's lap, wearing a Jack-o-Lantern costume, during the Halloween bonfire with Jocelyn's group and other Alexandrians. One morning, as Michonne heads to pick up Judith from a sleepover, Gracie is out on a walk with Aaron around Alexandria. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Gracie is part of a class of young students trying to learn how to read. She is supportive of Lydia and tries to help her with some words, despite Lydia being frustrated by her failures. When the council enters the meeting room to discuss the threat of the Whisperers having returned, Gracie goes back home. "The World Before" Gracie attends the funeral service for Siddiq and listens to Gabriel's religious remarks. She silently pays her respects and then leaves the ceremony with her father. Later that day, Gracie plays with Aaron a game where she has to guess the capitals of each state from the license plate mural he made with Eric years prior. After winning, Gracie high fives her dad with her handmade fake prosthetic and asks for a story as her prize. She listens as Aaron says he once went hiking with a man he loved in Eureka, California. They stood in ancient ruins and listened to the sound of the ocean waves which were far away and wondered what life was like for the old civilization. She asks for the villagers' whereabouts but Aaron doesn't know what happened to them. "A Certain Doom" Gracie will appear in this episode. Relationships During the attack on the office outpost, Rick gets in a scuffle with a man and ends up killing him. Rick then enters a room expecting to see guns but instead finds Gracie. He then breaks down in tears knowing he just left her without a father. After the outpost is cleared out, Rick brings Gracie outside to the other Alexandrians. He suggests that he can bring Gracie home but Aaron steps in, stating that he can take her to the Hilltop Colony where she will be safe. In the morning before the final battle of the war against the Saviors, Rick watches over Gracie and lets her play with his watch. Aaron Aaron and Gracie first meet after the Militia's attack on the office outpost when Rick retrieves Gracie from the building. Aaron, who just lost his boyfriend Eric, volunteers to take her to the Hilltop since he planned to go there with Eric after the battle to inform Maggie. Following the defeat of the Saviors, Aaron has adopted Gracie. In the time skip, when Gracie, now 8, sees Aaron returning to Alexandria, she attempts to run over to him, calling him, "Daddy." His response for her to stay back as he's escorting strangers into the community shows that he puts her safety first. Later, Gracie opens the door to Michonne and tells her father. Aaron then asks her to play inside the house. Gracie listens to her father. Lydia Lydia seems friendly to Lydia and attempts to help Lydia learning to read. }} Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"The Damned" (No Lines) *"Monsters" (No Lines) *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) *"The Key" (No Lines) *"Worth" (No Lines) *"Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 *"Who Are You Now?" *"Guardians" *"Scars" (No Lines) Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" *"The World Before" *"A Certain Doom" Trivia *Gracie is the fourth known child in the TV Series to be born into the apocalypse, the first being Judith Grimes, the second and third being two unnamed infants living at the Kingdom, the fifth being Hershel Rhee, the sixth being R.J. Grimes, the seventh being Ezra, the eighth being Aliyah, and the ninth being Mariam. *With Regina's death in "Who Are You Now?", Gracie is the last surviving inhabitant of the Shephard Office Plaza. *Gracie is the first child to be adopted by one of the communities from an antagonistic group, with the second being Adam Sutton. *As of "What It Always Is", Gracie is one of only seven named former Saviors confirmed to be alive, the others being Negan, Laura, Eugene, Quan, Alice, and Alden. **She is also one of five characters introduced in Season 8 that are confirmed to be alive, the others being Alden, Georgie, Hilda, and Midge. *It was revealed in "The World Before" that Gracie not only has an excellent memory, but also knows all the capitals of each state in the United States of America. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Children Category:Babies Category:The Saviors Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Orphans Category:Adoptees Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition Category:Season 10 Characters